The Hidden Phrophecy: The Revenge of the Traveller
by siriusloverlollipops
Summary: AU.. "What are you doing keeping a creature like that in a school full of humans, Albus?" Justine Walker wasn't as normal as some people like Draco Malfoy thought.. the first step to victory is to recognize the enemy...
1. The Meeting

_**Hi all! So this is the brand new first chapter. I am doing all the chapters again and starting fresh. Because I really like this idea, I decided to add a bit more to it. So I hope you like it… well here it goes : ) **_

He stood outside the old, lank looking brick building. Of all the places it was here that he would find her. He had looked forward to this ever since he had been told about her. She was her daughter, she was the one he would look after and out for above all others. He inhaled a sharp breath and took the following steps that were between him and the orphanage. He raised his hand and rapped the door with his knuckles, red from the cold.

He stood there, impatiently, waiting for the door to open. A young man opened it to greet him but stopped at the sight of him. The young man simply stood there taking in the man's appearance, apparently to awed to speak. So he decided to utter the first words.

"Hello, I am Severus Snape. I made an appointment to see one of the children," he said to the man.

This shook the man out of his fascinated daze of Snape. He rubbed his forehead and muttered "Of course, come right in."

Snape stepped into the building and walked into a small sitting room. The colours of the walls were the exact colour of the rain-filled clouds that Snape had just left behind.

"I'll go get her, please feel free to sit down, flip though a magazine while you wait." And with that the man went through a door that lead to, what looked like, a small office.

Snape looked around the room. There were several uncomfortable looking chairs that surrounded small tables where magazines littered the tops. Severus Snape had absolutely no intention of becoming cosy in this room.

He didn't have to wait long before the office door opened and a miserable looking middle-aged woman came bustling out, the young man on her heels while she gave him instructions. "Now, Tim needs his medicine. Tell Jamie to stop harassing Claudia, you know how her temper gets the better of her. And tell Justine that if I find one more slipper around this house, that I'll throw all of them away!"

Snape felt his stomach do a back-flip and then clench. Justine, the girl he was here to meet… and convince at the same time.

The lady stopped as she looked up to see a man standing in front of her. Although he had sent warning before showing up today, Snape suddenly had a slight suspicion that no one in the orphanage had taken his note seriously. She came out of her trance quicker than the young man had, but she still looked slightly taken aback.

"Um, hello you must be –" she stammered.

"Professor Severus Snape." Snape took a few paces towards her and extended his hand.

She took it hesitantly. "Yes yes. I am Ms Cole. I'm sure you will want to meet her, if you could come into my office for a few minutes, a just have a couple of quick questions." With that she turned back around and headed for her office, her assistant still following her as she held the door open for Snape.

Snape stepped into an incredibly small office with a large filing cabinet in one corner and a paper-strewn desk in another. Ms Coles' assistant didn't stay in the office but continued walking through another door on the opposite wall. Snape presumed that this led to the rest of the orphanage and to the children.

Ms Cole hurried past him pulling out a chair, indicating for him to sit down, and hurried to sit herself down behind her desk.

Snape sat down, trying to remain calm, although his stomach had still yet to unclench itself in anticipation. Dumbledore had said that the boy looked like their father; Snape couldn't help but to hope that this one looked like the other parent.

He looked up to meet Ms Cole's expectant face, apparently, Snape was to speak first.

"As you are aware, I am here to discuss Ms Walker and her place in my school." Snape said calmly.

"Yes all that was in your letter. Hogwarts is it? Very interesting name for a school, if I do say so myself." It couldn't have been more obvious to Snape that she didn't believe Hogwarts to be a high-class standard school. What would a school like that want with one of their children, even more so with a girl like Justine?

"Yes Hogwarts, we would like to offer Ms Walker a place at there."

"But Just hasn't ever entered a competition, or put her herself down for a scholarship of any type." Ms Coles' curiosity was getting the best of her at last "What I'm trying to say is… why Justine?"

"We see potential in her," Snape knew that he couldn't give all of the specifics, he just needed to be as vague as possible, but also convincing enough for Ms Cole to allow him to speak to Justine.

"And this is a summer school?"

"Hogwarts runs from the 1st of September through to the start of summer." Snape started to breathe easier for they were now onto the time that Justine would spend at Hogwarts. Although, Snape had thought that it had been rather simple to convince Ms Cole. "We do offer Christmas assistance, if the children want to spend the Christmas break at school they can. However, Justine would be spending her summer holidays here at the orphanage."

Ms Cole looked from Snape, down to her desk and then back to the mysterious professor sitting in front of her. A school – a school wanted Justine to come to it. But why she still didn't understand. If she had to choose out of all the kids at the orphanage it wouldn't have been Justine to be the one who went to a school like this one. True that she had never liked the life she had at the orphanage - .

"She sent you a letter, didn't she?" Ms Cole said forcefully.

It was Snape's turn to be surprised. Why would a young girl write to a school?

"No, Ms Walker has never contacted us. We believe that it was her parents who first put her up for the position at Hogwarts." Snape thought fast. The actual truth was that this young girl had had her name down for a place at Hogwarts since birth, no one needed to sign her up for anything.

"Oh, oh ok." Ms Cole looked slightly confused at this last comment. "To be honest, I didn't think Justine's parents really did anything. I found Justine on my door step one day; she only looked a few days old." Ms Cole was now speaking in a rather low voice, as if afraid to be overheard. "If you ask me, the parents couldn't handle the idea of being parents at all and freaked before they could get too attached to her." Ms Cole sighed. "Poor girl, I've never met a child less interested about her family or where she came from… sad really."

The professor sat there listening intently to Ms Cole's story. It did indeed sound sad, and he could wait no longer.

"Can I please meet her?" he asked. Ms Cole looked as if she had been expecting this and stood up. Snape copied her actions.

"Of course, if you will follow me," she said as she walked through the door that her assistant has disappeared behind.

Snape stepped through the door and was met with more grey coloured walls that greatly resembled the walls in the sitting room. There was no sign of children, so Snape had no choice but to assume that they were all in their rooms. He followed the lady up a set of stairs and into a hallway lined with the same grey coloured doors. They passed one, two, three doors before Ms Cole stopped. She turned and looked at the door on their right.

"Now, before you enter… Justine can come across as uninterested. But believe me; she is listening to every word that comes out of your mouth," she told Snape.

Snape nodded his head and with that Ms Cole knocked on the door. "Justine? There's someone here to see you."

From the other side of the door there was a faint squeak of a bed and then came a small voice say "Come in."

Snape entered with caution, not knowing what to expect from the little girl within. The room was far too small to be a normal children's room. There was a bed, a desk and a wardrobe all of which had obviously been crammed into the room. Dust layered everything and the place had a feel about it that it had never been touched, or lived in.

Snape almost didn't notice the young girl siting on the bed, for her clothes made her mould into the wall perfectly. But when his gaze fell upon her, it felt as if he couldn't pull his eyes away from her.

She did indeed look like her mother, Dumbledore had been right. Her green eyes twinkled as she looked up at him, her brown her falling in waves down to her shoulders.

"Justine, this is Mr Severus Snape, he's here to talk to you about your education." With that Ms Cole gave Snape a nod of the head and closed the door behind her.

Snape looked down at Justine again, and he thought that she looked rather bored. She had stopped studying him and had found a new interest in the opposite wall. He looked at her for a few more seconds before taking a seat behind the desk and turning to face her. Although he was in her line of sight he had the feeling that she was merely looking straight through him. It was an unnerving feeling to say the least. HE decided to speak.

"I heard earlier that you've left one of your possessions down stairs?" he asked, deciding to start small before building up to what he was really there for.

"Hmm, a slipper," Justine said. It was not at all the small voice that he was expecting, but a calm and controlled voice, something that sounded like it had taken a great deal of skill to perfect.

"And may I ask why you haven't gone to retrieve it?"

To these words, Justine was brought out of her inspection of the wall and looked at Snape with a studying look. Justine was trying to figure out why a teacher had found a sudden interest in how she maintained her things. "I don't like to go down there. There are too many people," she said, much to Snape's surprise.

"I see," Snape said, although he was still a bit confused, he decided to continue. "As Ms. Cole said, I am here to invite to my school; Hogwarts."

Justine looked at him again. "Hogwarts? What kind of school is this Hogwarts?"

"What kind of school are you expecting it to be?" Snape was expecting to hear some response from the young girl, but when it didn't come, he kept talking. "Hogwarts is a place, for people like us."

Justine's eyes flickered over to Snape for a fraction of a second before going back to the wall.

"You have realised, I presume, that you are different from the other children here?" Snape thought he saw Justine deliberate but then soon after she decided to speak at last.

"I'm different from everyone… yes I've realised this," she spoke in a calm voice.

"Justine, we possess magic. You are a witch." Snape had Justine's full attention, although she looked a bit, offended.

"A witch? And I suppose you're a…"

"I am a wizard."

"And you expect me to believe you without any form of proof?"

Snape had been expecting something like this and was in no way surprised, but took out his wand. Justine's eyes never left his as he made a swishing movement through the air so that a mop appeared and started at the floors. Justine, Snape thought, looked a bit… disappointed.

"If all I'm going to learn at this school of yours is how to clean the floors, I might as well stay put."

"Ms. Walker, at Hogwarts you will learn how to control your magic and how to manipulate it to your liking. Although, I musty point out that misbehaviour is not tolerated at Hogwarts, you will not be permitted to leave a trail of objects behind you for the sole reason that you don't want to associate with others."

Justine nodded and looked at Snape's wand for the first time. "And I can get one of these?" she asked staring at the piece of wood that was held tightly in the professor's hand.

"Yes. If you will permit us, we can arrange someone to pick you up from the orphanage and escort you to Diagon Alley to collect your school things," said Snape.

Justine once again nodded in approval. Snape got up to leave the room; he had his hand on the door knob when a soft voice asked from behind him.

"How many people go to this school of yours?" Although she spoke softly, Justine had the air of some one that would not wait for an answer for very long.

"Enough," Snape said before closing the door behind him.

_**Well how d'you like it? Good? Bad? Please let me know, all you have to do is type a bit. I know that the part about the slippers is a bit random, but it does come up later in the story and it is important. Thanks for reading : )**_


	2. Off to Diagon

_**Hi all! This is the second chapter, as I'm sure you've all figured out by now. I hope you like it : )**_

"Justine! Get up this instant young girl! You're going to be late!"

Justine rolled over and put her pillow over her ear to drown out the sound of her caretaker.

Justine Walker was an eleven year-old girl who lived in an orphanage just outside London. She had never known her parents. She was dropped off at the orphanage only days after having been born and was given only her first name and a necklace. Since then she had come to terms with the fact that she may never meet her parents, and she was fine with that… no, really, she was. She had gotten through the first eleven years of her life without parents, and she thought that she was managing alright. And she was, until five days ago when she was visited by a man, a professor actually, professor Snape. He had told her that she was different, that she was, in fact, a witch! She had always known that she was different from everyone, not just the other children, and now she hoped that she had found the answer to why. She would be with people like her in a week and a half and she couldn't wait.

"JUSTINE WALKER GET UP THIS INSTANT OR SO HELP ME…."

Justine's eyes flew open at the angry voice coming from just outside her room.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Justine yelled back. She'd forgotten that today was the day she'd go to get all of her school supplies. She still didn't know whether she wanted an owl or a cat yet. She got out of bed and stood up looking out of the window. There was a nice view of the outskirts of London from her bedroom window. Justine had been to the city a number of times but she always went with the other kids and her caretaker, Ms Cole. Justine never knew why anyone would want to take care of orphans, it was just so sad sometimes.

After half an hour, Justine was standing downstairs in the foyer of the orphanage with her letter in one hand and her bag in the other. She stood there as she watched Ms Cole run around, chasing children back to their beds or answering phones, taking little notice of the young girl standing in the entrance hall.

Ms Cole stopped mid-step by a rather hard knock at the door. It was then that she made her way over to Justine. She put her hands on her shoulders. "Now, are you going to be alright?" Justine nodded. "Have you got everything?" The little girl nodded again. With that, Ms Cole went to open the door. As she opened it she didn't seem at all surprised when a man the size of a giant, with a great big beard appeared.

"Yeh mus' be Ms Cole?" he said. Ms Cole nodded and went and got Justine.

"Now I don't want Justine back to late. Understand me? She is to be back no later then six." Ms Cole said in a stern voice. The man just nodded and looked down at Justine.

Justine saw him smile down on her, so, she being the polite little girl she is, smiled tentatively back. "Shall we go then?" he asked. Justine nodded and hugged Ms Cole. Justine heard a few of the other kids calling out to her as she left.

"Bye Just. See you later!" They called out to her as she made her way out the door. Justine adored the nickname the younger children had given her. It was her nickname and no one else's; she liked having something like that, her own. Living in an orphanage doesn't reward you with many things that you can your own.

By the time they got to Diagon Alley, Justine had learned that the man's name was Rubeus Hagrid and that she could find anything and everything for Hogwarts in Diagon Alley.

Their first stop was to get money. Seeing as though Justine's parents hadn't left her anything, she was given some money by the school to help her buy everything that she needed. After that Hagrid went off to do "Hogwarts business" or something like that. He told Justine where everything was and he'd be back soon.

So there she was, all alone in the middle of a very strange alley way. She looked around, there was a wand shop across from her, then down the street there was a pet store and she was standing out side the shop that appeared to be selling robes. After weighing all three options, Justine turned around and walked into the robe shop.

As soon as she walked in she was met by an old woman who introduced herself and then started to take measurements. Justine felt extremely awkward, not knowing what to do after the lady had finished with the measurements, she simply stood there watching everything that was going on outside through the shop window. She watched as families made their way down the alley way, they all looked so happy. I mean she was happy as well, but she often wondered how much happier she could be.

Justine got shaken out of her wanderings by the lady who now had a bunch of new robes in one hand and was ushering Justine forward with the other. Justine stepped towards her, her whole body feeling like it was shaking with nervousness. The lady showed her to a changing room, when Justine had her robes on she felt happiness overtake her; it all felt so right.

With a new kind of confidence, Justine went and bought her books and cauldron by herself, and was now entering the wand shop, 'Olivander's'. She walked into the dimly light shop. It reminded her of a room that you might see in a horror movie. Her new found confidence left, waiting for her at the door. Justine was, once again, the nervous wreck she was when she first entered this bizarre world of magic.

At first she thought that the place had been abandoned, she couldn't see or hear anyone or any form of life for that matter. After a few minutes of standing behind the counter, Justine was about to leave when someone came out of the back room.

"Oh, hello!"

Justine jumped at the voice and looked around; an ancient looking man with a small beard was suddenly behind the counter, looking at Justine as if she was a display piece at a museum. Justine broke the silence with a tentative hello. After she gave her reply, the man was off. He began running his fingers a long the small rectangular boxes upon the shelves, every minute or so he would look back at Justine. After a few minutes, the shopkeeper pulled out a box and removed from it a wand. Justine felt herself bubbling with excitement as she received the wand from the man. But now that she had it, she didn't have the slightest clue what to do with it.

"Give it a wave! It won't work by its self, you know!"

Taking the man's advice, Justine lightly flicked the wand. She held her hands over her ears as the light globe above their heads shorted out, making a terrible screeching sound. She quickly put it on the counter.

"I don't think that this is the one for me."

"It would appear not," the man said, turning around, searching for another box. Neither of them spoke, Justine watched from a distance as the man looked at the boxes. It wasn't long before he picked out another one to give to Justine. This time the light globe casing smashed. Justine shook her head apologetically as she put the wand back onto the table. She was expecting to see the shopkeeper looking for another way to destroy his light, but he was standing behind the counter, his blue eyes looking at Justine.

"Child, may I take a closer look at your hands?" he said not shifting his eyes from hers.

Justine was confused beyond all belief, but she agreed to go along with anything that didn't involve breaking things.

The man's hands, despite his transparent appearance, were actually quite warm. He turned her hands over in his, looked at them – inspected them is more like it – and then he turned around and went straight back into the back room again.

It took so long that Justine was sitting in the chair by the door when the man came back into the room. He was holding a wad of velvet cloth which was covering a wand by the looks of it. He looked at her once before uncovering the wand. It was considerably darker than all the other wands that she had tried. He offered it to her; Justine took it with a shaking hand.

As soon as it touched her skin, Justine felt a rush of air surround her. After that she knew that she could leave the shop, she had found her wand. She looked up to see the man stroking his chin, looking thoughtful. Justine looked at him, thoroughly confused. When the man saw her face he pointed to the wand in her hand.

"What you have there s an extremely rare creation. Twelve and a quarter inches, oak, the core is made from Phoenix Ashes." Justine looked at the wand in her hand. "Extremely hard to make, but I suppose, it did choose you; ours not to question why." He then looked back up to Justine. "Keep it safe."

Justine nodded, not really understanding anything he was saying, but she didn't have a problem with not knowing. She paid for it and left the shop, taking a deep breath as she reached the outside. That was, all-in-all, the most weird, exciting and confusing shopping trip she had ever experienced.

As she walked down the lane, she knew that there was only one thing left to do; to buy her cat. She had never been able to keep a pet; it was against the orphanage's rules. So she was a bit nervous on bringing home a cat. Justine had explained to Ms. Finch that it was school requirement. After a lot of talking, they had come up with an agreement, Justine was allowed to keep a cat but it was restricted as to where it was allowed to go.

Justine stopped in front of the pet shop. There were so many of them! She didn't know how she could ever pick just one of them. And there were so many breeds! Not having a pet meant that she didn't have the slightest clue on which one she would prefer. Luckily, one of her friends at the orphanage gave her a book all about cats for her last birthday, so she had a basic idea of what type she wanted. Half an hour later she walked out of the shop with her dream cat. A British Shorthair beauty, she was still only a kitten and she had light silver fur with enormous yellow eyes. Justine was the happiest she had been in a very long time.

And it was going to get even better, because in only three more days she would be on her way to Hogwarts.

_Ouch!_

Justine looked up to see the person who she'd foolishly walked right into. It was a girl, about the same age as Justine herself; the girl had thick, frizzy brown hair and soft hazel eyes.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was walking and… I'm sorry. Are you hurt?"

The girl was having a completely unnecessary panic attack as she helped Justine up off of the ground. She was still rattling off apologies when Justine told her that she was fine and that no harm had been done.

The girl introduced herself as Hermione Granger, a first year. Justine wasn't used to making new friends so she stammered through her return greeting.

That was one thing that she was going to have to work on if she was going to survive in a school full of people.

Justine walked away feeling very proud of herself; she had her wand, her cat and a new friend.

This was going to be one hell of a year.


	3. This Could Not Be Real!

_**Hey all. Sorry it's been such a long time, but I've editing this chapter, but you don't have to wait any longer, here it is!**_

_**I hope you like this, please review. : )**_

On the first of September, Justine woke to a very wet tongue licking her face. She was about to scream before remembering that she now owned a cat. She opened her eyes and pushed it away.

"Not now, Sil." The cat whined and jumped off the bed to go stand by the door.

The children were overjoyed when Justine walked through the front door holding an animal. For the next couple of days Justine had to sit and listen to the children's thoughts and suggestions on what she should name the cat. Granted some of the names that they insisted on calling it were pretty out there, like Pokka dot and Flower from the girls. The boys liked calling it things like, Buster or Slugger. But the name that struck a chord with Justine came from one of the quieter children at the orphanage.

Justine came up to her room one day to find that her cat was now where to be found. She looked in every room until she came to the last room at the end of the corridor. Her cat was playing with the girl. When it got distracted by something in the room, the girl would call it back by calling it 'Silver.' From then on, Justine decided that Silver was it; it had stuck.

It took another loud whine from Silver to make Justine look out across the room. She knew that something was happening today, but she just couldn't remember what. Then she remembered when Ms Cole's screeching voice found its way into her room.

"JUSTINE WALKER! YOU'RE GOING TO MISS THE TRAIN IF YOU DON'T GET UP!!"

_Train? _Oh, that's right. All that had happened over the last couple of weeks came flooding into her head; everything about receiving her letter, to the meeting with Professor Snape and the trip to Diagon Alley. She scurried out of bed and made her way over to get dressed. She looked at her watch, only forty minutes until it was eleven o'clock. Having that little bit of information made Justine quickened her paces considerably. Half an hour later, Justine had said good bye to the children while she was having her breakfast and was now in her room picking up her trunk and heading out towards the foyer. Before she left the room, she turned around and made her way over to the little table in the corner of her room. She opened up one of the drawer's and took out of it a key. She then went to the closet and removed an elegant wooden box, she put the key in the lock and turning till until it clicked open. Within the box there was a single silver necklace. It was in the shape of a love heart and had a small red stone in its centre. Justine quickly took it, put the box and key back, kissed the stone and put the necklace around her neck, keeping it out of site by tucking it under her clothes.

She dragged her trunk down stairs and waked out of the doors. There were screams of farewells trailing behind her. Justine fought back tears as she got into the car and watched her home disappear in the background. It had been her home for a really long time, but now, it was time for something different.

They arrived at King's Cross Station about five minutes later. From what she had been told, Justine was to find the wall between platforms nine and ten – this was truly the most horrifying part – and she was to run through the wall! They expected to run straight into a solid object and safely cross onto another platform!?

As she walked towards the platforms, Justine contemplated all the possible things that could go horribly wrong as she did this potentially crazy task. Oh well, what was the worst that could happen? So what if she could fly over the top of her trolley, head-first into a brick wall and split her head open? Would it happen? No, she had been told by professionals that nothing bad would happen to her. This thought ran through Justine's mind as she looked up at the solid brick wall in front of her, as she took a deep breath and as she started to run. Foolishly, Justine couldn't keep her eyes shut and she opened them just before she hit the wall. She let out a squeak of fright as she shut her eyes once more; waiting for the crash, but it never came. It was as if there had never been a wall there in the first place; just an invisible door that had been opened before she could smash into it, because when she opened up her eyes she was standing on a completely different platform.

She looked up to see a sign saying that she was on 'Platform 9 ¾.' She had made it. She looked up at the scarlet steam engine in front of her which was labelled 'The Hogwarts Express.' As Justine read the word Hogwarts, something stirred inside of her. Maybe, hopefully, Hogwarts would become more than just a school.

Justine made her way over to the train to put her trunk away. She looked back at the platform one last time before she got onto the train. She walked through the endless corridor, looking for an empty compartment. At last, after five minutes Justine found an empty compartment. She walked in and put her bag down. The train was just about to leave, Justine watched all the children saying last good-bye's to their parents. She sometimes wondered if she should be feeling any kind of sadness at time's like this. Because she really didn't feel anything, not even sitting here, on her very first day of school, watching other's do what she could never and would never be able to do.

Justine was swept back into reality by a knock on her compartment door. _Oh no! A person!_ She looked around to see who it was, like it was going to make any difference, there was only one person on this whole, entire train who she knew, and what were the odds of…

Justine couldn't believe it. It was the girl from Diagon Alley; out of all the people who could have been asking for a seat with her, it was thankfully, someone she knew. Justine nodded and watched with wide eyes as the girl took the opposite seat. When she had become comfortable, the girl looked up and was suddenly as surprised as Justine about bumping into each other. The girl, however, found her voice before Justine did.

"Hey, you're the girl from the Alley, right? I'm Hermione by the way, you know if you've forgotten." She said offering her hand. Justine took it. She was about to say her name when Hermione remembered for her. "It's Justine, right?"

"Yeah. But please, call me Just" This was something else that Justine had been thinking about ever since she found out that she would be going to a school where her name meant everything. Sure she had brought with her possessions but, for Justine, this was not enough. She wanted to be herself. What if there was another Justine in her year? No. From now on she would go by the name Just.

"So, do you know what house you think you might get put into yet?"

Justine looked up. She had no idea what Hermione was talking about and it must have showed on her face because Hermione decided to explain herself.

"Well at Hogwarts there are four houses, Gryffindor for the brave and loyal, Hufflepuff for the kind and caring, Ravenclaw for the strong of mind and Slytherin for the cunning and ambitious. Personally, I think I might want to be in Gryffindor, but then again, Ravenclaw sounds good. What house do you think you'll be in?"

Justine was still to busy taking in all the information about what houses are for what people, Hermione sure did know a lot about this stuff. Justine just shrugged and thought to herself. Well she didn't know if she was brave, but she highly doubted it. She was smart at muggle school but she had never studied magic. She was definitely not cunning, and she had never been in the situation where she had to be loyal, but she hoped that she was.

Near the end of the train ride, a young tubby boy knocked on our compartment door. His name, Neville Longbottom, and he was looking for his toad – an odd thing to be looking for, but Justine guessed that she'd have to get used to odd things such as this. Hermione immediately got up out of her seat and offered her help, Justine said that she'd stay and make sure that their compartment wasn't going to get taken. Justine wasn't really up to speaking to that many people yet. She sat by herself until Hermione returned, and when she did she was ecstatic with excitement.

"So, you found the toad then?"

Hermione looked at Justine in utter confusion, and then remembered. "Oh, no I haven't. But you'll never guess who I just met?!"

Justine just waited for Hermione to answer.

"I just met _the _Harry Potter!"

Justine was still looking at Hermione expecting some kind of explanation.

"Oh of course, you wouldn't know." Hermione said as she sat down and started to explain.

By the end of the train ride, Justine had been told all about Harry Potter and how he got rid of You-Know-Who at just one year of age. It was interesting to say the least, Justine then understood Hermione's excitement.

It was dark outside when Justine looked out of it next. She could see the flickering lights of the nearby town in the distance. Her heart sped up as she felt the train jerk to a stop. She turned to Hermione and beamed at her, they were so close.

As they got off the train they were confused, neither of them had given too much to the fact that they had no idea were to go from the train station. They were relieved when they heard a deep, loud voice calling out for first years. Hermione and Justine walked towards the voice until Justine saw the big, burly figure of Hagrid.

Before she knew it, Justine was with Hermione in small boats heading towards Hogwarts. When it came into view, Justine forgot to breath. It was stunning! Justine saw the next seven years flash before her eyes. She saw herself, making new friends, going well in her exams, and most of all, doing magic.

Hermione squeezed her shoulder in anticipation. Justine closed her eyes.

They were walking up the steps towards the Great Hall. They were met outside the Hall by a stern, elderly woman. She was wearing shimmering emerald robes and a pointed hat.

She talked to Justine and the other first years about the house system. When Professor McGonagall – as she introduced herself as – told them that their houses would be like their families, Justine's mind just went completely blank. But she wasn't worried in the least.

She was nudged in the ribs by Hermione. Justine looked up, McGonagall was no where to be seen, But now a short, blonde-haired by stood in her place.

"Well-well. It's true then. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."

The whole group shifted as they craned their neck's to get a good look at a raven-haired boy up the front.

Justine watched as the blonde haired offered his hand and didn't receive a hand shake from the Potter boy. He said his name was Draco Malfoy.

Through this little conversation between Potter and Malfoy, one of Justine's fears was confirmed. Not everyone here was going to be nice and friendly as she had first hoped.

After a few minutes Professor McGonagall came back and told them to follow her. Hermione held onto Justine's hand as they entered the Great Hall. It was amazing! There were four long tables and another one up the front on a platform. Justine then looked up. The ceiling looked exactly like the sky outside.

Hermione leant in. "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside, I read about it in _Hogwarts, a History_."

Before she knew it, Justine found herself listening to an old hat singing a song! It was on a small stool. It sang about the different houses, which brought Justine back to thinking about what one she would want to be put into. She still had no idea, and it was going to happen in just a few minutes!

She then stood by as she watched people get sorted, one by one.

She watched as Hermione went up, sat on the stool, have the hat placed on her head and got sorted into Gryffindor. The Malfoy boy was placed in Slytherin.

Everyone in the hall stirred and started to whisper when Harry Potter went up to get sorted. He was up there for about two or three minutes before the hat screamed out "GRYFFINDOR!"

Soon it was just her and two other boys were standing, waiting to be sorted. Justine had closed her eyes when there were three other children standing next to her. They flew open when she heard Professor McGonagall bark. "Walker, Justine."

Justine made her way up to the stool, highly uncomfortable with the amount of attention that was now on her. As she turned to sit down, Justine caught the eye of Hermione's smiling face. Justine gave a weak smile in return; the small amount of confidence that she had, however, disappeared when the Sorting Hat was placed on top of her head. She jumped as she heard a soft voice ringing in her ears.

"_Ahh, another Potter, I see."_

"What? No, it's Walker." Justine thought.

"_Right, I'm sure," _said the voice in a very sarcastic manner. Justine felt herself become pale. _"There is something else as well…A TRAVELLER!" _The voice said in a surprised, screaming whisper. _"Very interesting…But where to put you? Definitely not Hufflepuff. Nor Ravenclaw. Slytherin could do you a world of good." _The voice disappeared for a minute; Justine took this as the hat's way of telling her that it was thinking. She was a bit more prepared this time and didn't jump as much when the voice returned to her head. _"I have made my decision. You can very well be brave and loyal, when the right situation presents itself, that is. So as a favour for your future and so that you may have a chance to rekindle with your past, I'm going to put you in… GRYFFINDOR!" _

The last word was shouted out so that the entire hall could learn Justine's fate. Thoroughly confused, Justine stepped down off the platform, and made her way towards the Gryffindor table. All of her confusion was driven away when she sat down next to Hermione.

Justine Walker and Hermione Granger sat in the first year girl dormitory speaking about dinner and the house placing's. In the end, Justine didn't care how she got there, she was just glad that she was with Hermione.

They were in the middle of talking about the ghosts when one of their fellow dorm mates came in telling Justine that the head boy was waiting outside with a message for her.

When Justine got to the common room, one of the prefects, Percy Weasly, told her that he was to escort her to the headmasters' office.

As they walked through the corridors, Justine was going through the evenings happenings, trying to pick out something that she had done wrong. But she hadn't come up with anything when she arrived at Professor Dumbledore's office. She had been thinking so hard that she hadn't registered that the gargoyle in the corridor had moved to reveal a staircase, when the head by had told it the password; nor had she noticed that she, at that very moment was about to enter the headmasters' office on just her very first night at her new school.

She looked around the circular office; it was fascinating, with instruments on every surface and portraits covering every wall. The portraits were moving in their frames – as is common in the magical world – and were looking, all eyes, on her. Justine took a seat in front of the desk that she took as being Dumbledore's. Then she noticed it; a bird, all the colours of flames on a perch next to the desk. Justine sat looking at it and it back at her, and she soon got lost in its size and colour.

She was roused by a voice coming from the balcony above her.

"Ahh, Ms Walker. How nice of you to come." Professor Dumbledore said as he took a seat at his desk.

"Sir," Justine looked down to study the floor. "I'm sorry."

At the Dumbledore simply cocked an eyebrow. "For what my dear? Considering the circumstances, I think that it's fair to say that you are doing quite well."

Justine looked up, puzzled. "Circumstances, sir?"

"The Sorting hat tells me of all its experiences, Ms Walker."

Justine suddenly understood. This must have something to do with the mistake that it made. But before she could say anything, Dumbledore had removed himself and started to pace around his office.

"Do you have any idea about what a Traveller is, Ms Walker?"

"Only that the Sorting Hat called me one, sir."

To Justine's surprise the portraits all took in breath when they heard this.

"Traveller's were beings that lived centuries ago, one century to be precise." Dumbledore started. "They were often mistaken as being just ordinary wizards and witches, because they could do all the things that magical people are able to do, but, for people who knew what they were looking for, it wasn't all that difficult to find Traveller's." He paused for a moment to look at the young girl in front of him. "As well as performing the normal spells and incantations, Traveller's have the ability to move through space, from one point to another, no matter how far the distance. It is also believed that they could perform a certain type of magic that the wizarding world could only dream of accomplishing."

"What happened to these creatures?" This was the one question that had been on her tongue from the moment Dumbledore started speaking.

"They were driven to extinction by those who knew what to look for – just over one hundred years ago," Dumbledore said gravely. "Wizards, it appears, could not stand to be second best." Dumbledore made his way back over to his high-backed seat.

"This is all very interesting, professor, but what has it got to do with me?"

"Ahh, you see that is just the thing. When the last Traveller was finally found, it swore that no wizard could ever get rid of their species, and that one day, Traveller's would once again walk the world along side wizards." Dumbledore looked up over his moon-shaped glasses. "It appears that we are once again in the presence of the Traveller. Ms Walker?"

Justine, who had been looking at the bird, spun her head towards Dumbledore. "Me? I don't think so Professor." Justine was at a loss for words, what the headmaster was implying was virtually impossible. "I mean, the Sorting Hat doesn't even work properly anyway." Justine had decided that it was time to bring up the other matter that needed discussing.

"Oh? And why would you say that?"

"Because it got my name wrong. It told me that I was a Potter."

"Ah yes, that is another thing that I need to discuss with you." Justine was about to retort but Dumbledore spoke first. "I knew your parents, Justine. They were nice and decent people, who unfortunately had to hear the news that one of their twin children would be a Traveller, and therefore – for the child's protection – would have to be given up after birth."

Justine couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her parent's knew? But there was another question that was in more dire need of attention at the moment.

"Twin, sir?"

"Yes, Ms Walker, you are a twin. Your mother's name was Lily Evans, your fathers, James Potter. You are their daughter, and may I introduce you to your brother, your twin."

At that exact instant as if it was meant to happen at that precise moment in time, the door to Dumbledore's office opened.

Justine turned her head slowly. Standing in the door way was a short bespectacled boy with raven hair… and on his forehead, a lightning-bolt shaped scar.

_This could not be real! _


	4. The Last Six Years

_**Well here's the next chapter. I hate reading author's notes, but please listen and look. This story is a bit of an alternate universe, as most of you have probably guessed, but it's even more so from here on in. This is basically the sixth book without the following:**_

_**Slughorn**_

_**The Tom Riddle lessons**_

_**So it's basically book six but Draco has a different mission than in the book. I hope I haven't confused any one, but if I have please let me know. **_

_**Well I hope you like it… **_

The petite brunette stood on the platform, her eyes shut, and breathing deep and even, in and out, while she waited for the scarlet steam engine of the Hogwarts Express to arrive.

The last six years of Justine Walker's life had not been at all easy, but here she was, with her hands clenched in the pockets of her black hooded jumper.

Justine, on just her first night at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, had been told two things that had changed her life.

After she had gotten over the initial shock of having lived a lie for the last eleven years of her life, she was told by Professor Dumbledore that it would be best, for her safety more than others, if she didn't draw attention to herself. And surprisingly she did this quite well. She was still great friend's with Hermione, but when Hermione did something that drew attention – like slapping Malfoy in the face in third year – she made it so that no one managed to notice Justine herself.

Over the last six years, Harry and Justine had become really good friends. But that was it. Not once had Justine considered calling Harry a brother. And over the last six years, Justine had tried to be there for him when he needed her. But this wasn't easy. She had watched as her brother went from battling basilisks to learning about his god-father, who had died at the end of last year. She had stood by and watched as Harry came back clutching the body of Cedric Diggory, she had stood back and listened as people called her brother crazy when he claimed that Voldemort had returned. But she didn't want to just stand by, but she had to, for everyone's protection. For the last six years, she had kept her feelings and opinions to herself.

Hermione and Ron had always had the privilege of helping Harry, Justine however, was told that it would be best for her if she just melted into the crowd. So that's what she did, and she soon found out that she was rather good at avoiding being noticed. You see Justine was the first of her people in over one hundred years. She was being told about her people by those who weren't even around at the time when Traveller's walked in the Wizarding World. Justine lived in a world filled with distrust. She didn't trust anyone, especially herself.

When Justine felt her hair being blown across her face, she opened her eyes to find herself standing in front of the Hogwarts Express. Justine looked around the platform one more time. There were children everywhere. All of them were saying goodbye to their families and their friend's families. Nothing had changed in regard to how she felt about families. Her mind went blank and she found herself expressionless at the mention of them.

Justine looked through the crowd and didn't stop until she could see a gathering of red hair. She looked harder to find a mess of black amongst the sea of red. She exhaled and started to turn around. But before her eyes could reach the train, she was stopped by an odd feeling. Someone was watching her. Justine looked towards the ground and slowly looked up again. Across the platform a tall blonde haired young man was staring at her. He looked utterly confused.

Justine had no trouble recognising him. Draco Malfoy had been Harry's number one fan – that is a fan of hating people with the surname Potter. She had heard from Ron and Hermione about how Lucius Malfoy was at the Ministry at the end of last year, and how he was now serving time in Azkaban. Why wouldn't he be confused?

He didn't look away when Justine caught him staring, he just looked harder. Justine felt sympathy for the poor guy. Her lips curved into a small smile. She looked away and boarded the train; leaving a very confused Draco Malfoy on the platform.

Why didn't he recognize her? Surely he had seen her before? She seemed so familiar. And she smiled! Who did she think she was? He was a Malfoy! He deserved respect! Look at his father, bravely fighting the dementor's at Azkaban! He should be proud of having the name Malfoy. Or so he'd been told.

No, he was just a little confused at the moment. And why shouldn't he be? He had every right to be questioning things. Draco's head began to spin with all of this disorder. He boarded the train quickly, not looking back. He didn't want anyone to see him. Hopefully he could have some time by himself.

He walked through the train; head still swimming with the image of the girl who he had just seen. He found an empty compartment and quickly sat down. He looked out the window and watched the platform. He stopped as he spotted Potter. The person who was managing to tear his family apart, stood there saying goodbye to the blood-traitors and said hello to his mud-blood friends. His stomach churned at the sight of it all. He tore his eyes away from the scene and looked around the compartment. It was empty, quiet and peaceful; it was all he had been hoping for over the summer. Malfoy Manor was slowly being taken over by all kinds of people; death eaters, prisoners were being held in his cellar and The Dark Lord visited regularly. But now that he was alone and all was silent, he couldn't stand it. He got up and left the compartment, there must be someone he could have a bit of fun with.

He wasn't walking for very long before he found the perfect person; Neville Longbottom had always been an easy target. But he wasn't alone… it was the girl from the platform; she had her head up against the window with her eyes closed. Draco took a deep breath and opened up the compartment door wearing a smug smirk that he had perfected over time.

"So Longbottom, broken anything yet?" He felt his eyes stray towards the girl once more who was acting as if nothing was going on.

"Go away Malfoy," Neville muttered. Draco pulled out his wand.

"What was that Longbottom?" Draco glared at him. How dare he talk back! Neville was just about to get up when

"Malfoy!" Draco turned to see Potter, Granger and Weasley walking towards him. Damn, his fun was over.

Harry could feel immediate anger at the site of Malfoy. It didn't help when he saw who it was that Malfoy had decided to pick on. Inside the compartment were Neville Longbottom, an accident-prone boy, and Justine Walker.

Malfoy was looking at him with a smirk. Harry looked away from him and back into the compartment.

"Just, is Malfoy bothering you?"

Justine took her head away from the window and look at Harry and then to Malfoy. This was the first time she had noticed that anything unusual was going on. Seeing as she didn't know what was happening she just shrugged and continued to look out the window.

Harry grinned and turned to Neville.

"Actually, Harry, I was just asking him to leave."

"Oh, and you think that Potter can make me, Longbottom?" Malfoy sneered.

Harry took out his wand and pointed it at Malfoy; he could hear Hermione and Ron telling him not to do it. But he didn't want to listen to them; the last thing he needed was Malfoy and his smug face. Malfoy's wand was up and ready to be used, and Harry was just about to try to disarm him when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. It was Justine. Although she was still looking outside the window, one of her hands was raised. She began to lower it, one finger at a time, and after every finger had been placed onto her crossed arms, Harry could feel his wand become hotter and hotter. When all of her fingers were back to their original position, Harry's wand was so hot he had no choice but to let go. Malfoy looked at Harry, laughed and walked away. But Harry didn't have the slightest clue that he had just helped Malfoy into finding out who the girl in the compartment was.

Harry didn't go into the compartment. He wanted to talk to Justine, alone. After Hermione and Ron had sat down, Justine got up and walked out to where Harry was waiting.

"What the hell was that for?" Harry asked her pointing to his wand.

"Well, you two were only going to hurt each other anyway. It's alright you don't have to thank me, even though I did just save you from about a week's worth of detentions," Just said waving him off.

As they walked Harry looked at his sister for the first time in months. She hadn't changed a bit. Her wavy, dark brown hair fell off her shoulders and her eyes were sparkling as per usual. But she didn't look happy to be on her way home. She looked rather miserable, in fact.

"What's wrong?" Harry knew that Justine had to control herself at all times, and angry or upset didn't match her well.

Justine looked up and said. "Wrong? Nothing's wrong." Unfortunately for her, Harry didn't believe a word of it.

"Just, tell me. Please?"

"It's nothing; it's just a little bit of motion sickness."

Harry's mouth fell open. There was one thing that he had learnt over the years of being told about Traveller's and that was motion sickness was a bad feeling to be having. Harry pulled Justine into an empty compartment and made her sit down. He took a deep breath before he started.

"Motion sickness! How long has this been going on for? Have you told anyone?"

Justine looked at Harry with disbelief. "Of course I've told someone, I'm not an idiot, Harry! And it hasn't been going on for that long anyway. Don't get over-dramatic."

"Who did you tell? Dumbledore I hope." Harry's anger for Malfoy had been quickly swapped with fear for Justine. Now that Sirius had gone, Justine was the only family he had left.

"Yes, yes I told Dumbledore," Justine said as she left the compartment. "And as usual he told me that there was nothing he could think of that might work. Do you want to talk to someone about this Harry, then why don't you go see him?"

"Wait just a minute-"

"Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go and return this to Pavarti. You can come if you want," Justine said holding up the book that she'd been carrying.

Harry took this as his queue to get out of sight. He smiled slightly and turned around making his way back to Ron and Hermione. Sadness over beard him; the first time he had seen Justine in months and they were already fighting. He wanted to talk to her, but he thought that it would be better to wait until her temper had stopped rising.

Unfortunately, Draco Malfoy was not so smart. He also wanted to talk to Justine, but he didn't know her well enough to realise that you don't mess with her when she's in a foul mood.

He waited in a compartment hoping that she would just stroll right by. Soon coming to terms with the fact that that probably wouldn't happen, he stood up to leave when Justine, herself, walked by. Thanks to his Quidditch reflexes, Draco grabbed her arm as she walked by and pulled her into the compartment.

She didn't look at all surprised just really, really annoyed.

"I hope that there's a good reason for this." She snapped at him in an almost bored tone.

"Don't speak to me like that. Don't you know who I am?"

"I think that after six years in the same school that I'd know who you are, Draco Malfoy."

Draco was stunned with her rudeness, he was also taken aback by her knowing his name and he still didn't know who she was.

"Do you know who I am?"

Draco didn't have the slightest clue.

"You're no good, that's what you are."

Justine smirked. "Oh? And how did you come up with that brilliant conclusion?"

"Well, anyone who hangs around with Potter is no good."

Justine's smile faded from her face at Draco's words. She took a step towards him and lowered her voice.

"You should _really _think about what you say before you say it. If I were anyone else, I may have been… offended." With that Justine turned on her heal and walked out of the compartment. Leaving a very confused and awestruck Draco Malfoy behind her.

_**Well there you have it. The next update might not be up for a while, because my school certificate is coming up – for those of you who don't know what this is it's kind of like my OWLS – so please be patient with me. Please tell me what you thought. : )**_


	5. Just a Friend

Draco hadn't stopped thinking about Justine. He had found out about her during the Welcoming Feast.

She was sitting next to Potter, Granger and Weasley. She looked distressed as she spoke to Granger. Now that he thought harder he had seen her before, she usually hung out with Granger but unlike the little mud-blood she knew how to keep her mouth shut.

"Draco, what's the matter?" Pansy Parkinson had noticed Draco's staring.

"Pansy, do you know who she is?" Draco pointed towards Justine, he wasn't worried about Pansy; she knew better than to question him.

"Oh _her_," Pansy spat. "Justine Walker. Do you know I've heard that Potter and she have been dating? How disgusting!" Trust Pansy to know these things. Draco looked over to the Gryffindor table. Potter was sitting across from Justine, he looked worried and as per usual _everyone _was ogling at him. You could tell that he loved the attention, he lived for it. Draco hated Potter and his followers, so he should hate Justine as well. She was his friend… look, she was talking to Granger! But he couldn't get over the fact that he hadn't noticed her before, and he was beginning to think that it was just him, seeing as even Pansy knew more about her then he did. Draco was interrupted when a man with long silver hair started talking.

"Welcome students to another year at Hogwarts. Before we head off to our warm and comfortable beds, I would like to make a few announcements." Professor Dumbledore paused before going on. "I would like to remind you that all Weasly joke products are not to be used. For a list of things also banned there is an extensive list outside Mr Filch's office. Also, I would like to welcome a new face on the Hogwarts teaching staff." Draco looked across the staff table. He spotted an aging man who looked like he had celebrated his hundredth birthday a long time ago. "Mr Petrovieny will be taking over as professor of Defence Against The Dark Arts. Good luck professor." There was a small applause. Obviously everyone was thinking that their new professor wouldn't last the year. Draco saw Severus Snape scowling as he clapped. Draco then tuned out whatever it is that Dumbledore had to say after that; something about coming together to defeat a common enemy. But Draco hardly needed to worry about anything like that. "Well I'm sure you are all wanting to get off to bed, so I bid you all a very good night."

Harry watched as the left over dessert vanished just as quickly as it had appeared. He saw the new Defence Against The Dark Arts professor. He looked ok, he wasn't from the ministry, he wasn't wearing a turban and he wasn't drinking out of hip-flask every two seconds. But over the years Harry had learnt not to be so trusting, especially of people he didn't know.

"Harry, you coming?" Ron asked looking over at him. Harry nodded and made his way out of the Hall, Hermione and Justine in front of them. Over the years Harry had been thankful to have friends like Ron and Hermione, but even after all the years he had known her, Harry still hadn't worked out Justine. Justine Walker, Dumbledore told him that she was his sister, she calls herself a friend, but Harry would like to have one more person who he could call family.

They made their way into the Gryffindor common room, most people headed off to bed straight away, but Harry, Ron, Hermione and Justine took a seat at the armchairs in front of the fire.

As they sat Harry saw Justine place her hand on her stomach as if soothing it. He caught her eye, but she suddenly took an interest in the fire.

"So what about the new DADA teacher?" Ron asked looking at them.

Harry looked up at Ron, "Well, I don't know. I'm a bit over being to trusting with the Defence Against the Dark Arts professors, to be honest."

"Well you never know, this one could turn out OK," Hermione said hopefully.

Ron was about to say something when Just got up and started to walk away.

"Where are you off to?" Justine span around at Harry's words, looking as if she'd just come out of a trance.

"Umm, I thought I'd head off to bed," She said looking at them innocently. "Good night." And with that she walked up the stairs to the girl's dormitory.

Harry looked around at Hermione who was Justine's best friend. Hermione felt as worried as she looked. Justine hadn't been herself today, she knew that something was wrong, and with Justine, well it could be anything.

"What d'you think it is?" she asked Harry.

"I know what it is. She told me on the train," he muttered looking into the fire. "She's feeling motion sickness."

Both Ron and Hermione looked at Harry in amazement. Justine wasn't supposed feel that, at least they didn't think so. To be truthful, no one actually knew what was normal for Justine.

Hermione looked towards the girl's dormitory, wondering if she should go and check up on her friend. She was just getting up when she saw Harry rubbing the scar on his forehead.

"What's wrong? Your scar's not supposed to be hurting again," she said.

"It's alright, it hasn't been hurting for very long anyway," he told her.

Hermione hated when he did this. He was shrugging this off like it was nothing. But it was important that he keep himself safe. "Harry this shouldn't be happening. I think that you should tell someone."

Harry started to get annoyed. "Yeah and what am I gonna do Hermione? You heard me last year; Snape won't teach me occlumens any more."

"Well you should tell someone Harry. This isn't supposed to be happening; I thought that Voldemort was using occlumens against _you _now?"

"That's what Dumbledore told me," Harry said now slightly confused. It was true that Dumbledore had written Harry secretly in the holidays explaining that Voldemort realising that the connection that he had between Harry and himself was too much for him so he was now blocking Harry out of his mind. So Hermione was right, this wasn't supposed to be happening. Perhaps he should tell Dumbledore about it. At that precise moment his scar throbbed ever so slightly.

He took this moment of silence between the three of them to get up and leave. Ron followed Harry up the stairs and to their dorm. As soon as Harry entered the room, Seamus and Dean, two of Harry's roommates looked up. Harry had the strange but certain feeling that they had been talking before he had come into the room. Harry decided to leave it for now because it was certain that he would find out later.

He got dressed and was making his way over to his bed when he felt the far wall shake. All the boys looked at each other in confusion. Harry's scar was throbbing almost painfully now. A moment later Ron and Harry flew out of their dormitory down the steps into the common room.

Ron looked up to the girl's dormitory door. "Hermione?" He called out. A moment later she was looking down at them. "What was that all about?"

"Oh… It was nothing. Lavender and Pavarti just decided to start jumping around the place. But its ok, I've asked them to stop," she said, though not very convincingly as she looked down at Harry and Ron. With that she turned and went back into the sixth year girl's dormitory.

Harry was not convinced. Lavender and Pavarti have been known to get excited but that didn't sound like them jumping up and down with excitement. But that didn't sound like the constant thumping of jumping. He decided that it couldn't have been anything to major, seeing as Hermione was up there and – other than Just – she was the smartest person in the year, she'd be able to sort it out.

Just had to be one of the smartest people Harry knew, but like so much, Justine had to keep her intelligence a 'secret'. Harry rarely went against Professor Dumbledore on anything, but when it had something to do with Justine, it was another matter. Harry felt almost, responsible for her. She was his sister. After all those years at the Dursley's thinking that they were his only family and then coming to Hogwarts and being told about Justine had a huge impact on him. He had hope again. But then he learnt about what she was and all the things that she had to keep hidden from the world. He felt so sorry for her all the time and he hoped that the face that she showed to the world was what she was like on the inside. She never showed anyone what she was really feeling, even to Harry. But this didn't bother him all that much, just so long as she was happy and there at his side, that's what he really cared about; her.

Harry woke the next morning feeling the same way he did when he fell asleep the night before. There was absolutely no improvement in terms of his scar. He got dressed quickly after discovering that Ron and he only had a few minutes to get down stairs before breakfast finished.

But down in the common room both of the boys were surprised that Hermione had come down at the same time that they had, and without Justine.

"Where's Just?" Harry asked her, looking up at the girl's dormitories.

"Um, I don't think she's coming today," Hermione murmured. Harry looked at her in amazement. Ron on the other hand decided that he needed to use his voice.

"What the hell d'you mean 'not coming'? She can't miss out on the first day of school!" He asked as he and Hermione started towards the common room entrance. Hermione stopped and went back for Harry who was still standing in the middle of the room, stony faced. Justine was never sick. Hermione pulled Harry out of the common room with Ron at their heels waiting for her to explain what was going on with his friend.

Although he wasn't as close to Justine as the other two were, Ron still considered himself Justine's friend and her his. He wanted to know what was going on and Hermione always had the answers.

"Hermione. What-"

"Look," said Hermione letting go of Harry and talking in a whisper. "Just's motion sickness, it's – it's gotten a little bit worse than before."

"What d'you-" Harry started.

"She's sick Harry. I've told her to tell someone, go to the hospital wing, anything, but she says nothing will help."

"How sick is she?" Harry asked grabbing hold of Hermione's shoulder to make her stop walking.

"Well when I left our dorm she was riding the porcelain express, so-" Hermione told them.

"What, so Just's up there so sick that she's chucking up in a toilet? Is that what you're telling us Hermione?" Ron whispered.

"In crude terms, yes Ron." Hermione started down the corridor again and it was Ron's turn to pull Harry a long.

"Wait!" Harry just realised something, something that he should have remembered before. He felt Ron let go of him and Hermione approach him. "Last night," he said looking up at Hermione. "That was her wasn't it?"

Ron joined Harry in staring at Hermione in disbelief.

"Well, she fell… out of her bed. But she didn't hurt herself or anything," she added quickly as she saw the look on Harry's face. "She was just a little bit dizzy that's all." And with that Hermione started off down the corridor again.

He couldn't believe it. Just had never gotten sick and Harry wasn't sure that she was supposed to. There were a lot of things that he wasn't sure of.

Harry's daze continued as he entered the Great Hall and as Hermione started putting food onto his plate.

"Oh for heaven's sake Harry!"

Harry looked up at Hermione, surprised at her tone. "What?"

"Look, she isn't that bad, really," she added at his look of disbelief. "She just thinks that she; I quote; should rest and give myself my own diagnoses seeing as no one else can give me one." Hermione went back to reading her newest text book.

Harry found that he was smiling; he quickly shook it off his face. Why was he smiling? Unfortunately he had the answer; Just knew that no one had any idea about her, and she never stopped reminding them of that. Harry even had a suspicion that she had gotten into a couple of arguments with Dumbledore before about it. But it was probably nothing. Just like Justine had said. It was just that, after Sirius' death Harry wanted to protect Justine that little bit more. He knew that she went to one of the safest schools in the country, so she was safe for the most part, and he knew that Dumbledore himself kept surveillance of the orphanage where Justine stayed in the summer. But it still didn't seem like enough. Harry was pulled back down to reality when Hermione handed him his timetable.

He thanked her quietly and looked down at the timetable. He groaned when he saw that he had potions first thing straight after breakfast. He looked up to the staff table to find his least favourite teacher sitting next to the Headmaster. Harry and Professor Snape had loathed each other from the moment Harry had stepped into his classroom in his first year. But Snape's loathing didn't just begin at Harry, Snape went to school with Harry's father and they were enemies then. Snape had never liked Harry because, Harry suspected, that he looked and perhaps acted too much like his father.

As Harry made his way down to the dungeons, he couldn't help but worry. Snape _would_ realise that Just isn't attending his class; and it wasn't the fact that Snape was incredibly biased when it came to his students – normally favouring his house; the Slytherin's – but more importantly the fact that Professor Snape, a long with Professor Dumbledore, were Justine's personal instructors. They helped her and told her what she could and couldn't do in the Wizarding World to avoid detection… much to Harry's dismay.

Harry's scar stopped throbbing around about midday. Though he was still confused at its sudden arrival, but didn't voice his thoughts. He knew what Hermione would say. She would tell him that it shouldn't have been throbbing in the first place and that he should go and see someone about it. But who could he see? Dumbledore had already explained to him why it hurt and true, he had said that Voldemort was now blocking him out, but Harry was sure that Voldemort probably had more important things to do than to make sure he keeps out of Harry's head.

As Harry sat at the Gryffindor table at munch he could feel someone's eyes boring into him. He looked up at the staff table to find Snape glaring at him. This morning hadn't gone very well as Snape made Hermione stay back after class and demanded to know where Just was. He was equally outraged that she was unwell. But Harry hadn't expected anything less from him.

Harry was sincerely glad that the lessons for the day had almost finished, so that he could go and check-up on Justine. This wouldn't make Just the least bit better, Harry knew this. Sometimes he wondered whether she hated the fact that he cared so much. She was a prime example that there are some people who do just want to be left alone.

When he felt someone sit beside him, Harry looked up from his half-eaten food to see a flustered Ron shovelling food onto his own plate.

"Something the matter?" Harry asked as Ron slammed a ladle back into a bowl of pumpkin soup.

"Ridiculous, that's what this is!" He said as he started to eat. Harry couldn't help but grin at his friend's typical behaviour. "If she expects me to start work on the first day back she truly is barking mad."

Harry didn't need to ask any more questions. Hermione was finding her way into study mode a lot easier than Harry had expected. She too had reminded Harry that although they didn't have any major exams this year, they still needed to do a lot of work to prepare for next year's NEWTS.

He looked around the Great Hall. He could see Luna and other former members of the DA sitting at their tables. His eyes also spotted Malfoy sitting at the Slytherin table looking preoccupied.


End file.
